


Trepidation

by gabellawrites



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabellawrites/pseuds/gabellawrites
Summary: Seraphin is left for dead on the outside of her father’s kingdom, she gets help from an old friend at the spring court in return she helps him rebuild his court and himself but a certain shadowsinger is introduced and things start to get complicated
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s), Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Acotar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is book starts after the end of a court of silver flames

Chapter 1

Azriel’s memories of his childhood still lingered in his dreams more like nightmares,he now had his own home in a secluded place of Velaris still close to his family but he needed his own space after cassian and nesta accepted the mating bond the house of wind was given to them which he didn’t mind. Being alone wasn’t a problem, he was happy for his Brother and you could somewhat say he was friends with nesta. A part of him always knew Morrigan didn’t love him like he loved her but he hoped they would eventually become something but maybe it was better if she was just his friend, Elain , he realized she was also not meant for him she had a mate it was fine with him he understood it was none of his business anymore after all that happened he saw how much Feyre and Rhys loved each other just like nesta and cassian he didn’t like to admit it but he was jealous not of them but of the bond they had with each other he wanted that with someone but he didn’t know if that great , consuming love was for him .His shadows hovered around his body their touch as light as ever the shadows always helped him feel safe once he controlled them unable to sleep due to the uncertainty of what would appear in his restless mind he went descended a flight of stairs and started working out doing basic abdominal exercises to keep his mind at ease. 

…………

Her clothes were damp and stuck to her body as she ran and ran away from him , no weapons ,no help she was alone he was getting closer and closer , her feet numb and cold but she couldn’t focus on the pain that stretched throughout her body she just kept moving but it was no use , she was ashamed of what she had seen hundreds of people in cages like animals torn away from their families yes she enjoyed the adrenaline the trill of killing but this was something else and her father was the one who had participated in slave trade she knew something was off when she joined the mission but she never expected to find out that her father was involved in this especially when she looked up to him , wanted his approval. Was he the one that wanted her dead no she thought he’s a terrible person but she’s his daughter he would never hurt her right ? 

Finally he wasn’t in sight anymore it was getting colder and her magic was of no use. She was too weak to lift a finger so there she was lying down under a tree in her muddy and destroyed clothes . she did the last thing she could think of and reached in for someone to help her .

……..

Azriel was sitting in Rhys office at the riverside mansion his office was usually in pristine condition but this morning It looked like someone had turned the room upside down papers were scattered on the floor the paintings on the wall threatening to fall , Cassian was sitting across from him bouncing his leg up and down in a nervous manner . Azriel was wondering what the hell was going on and most importantly where was Rhysand  
.........

Her eyes were closed but her senses were wide awake, her magic trying to sense where she was and how she got here. Her head hurt like a bitch, it would take longer for her to heal , she probably had a few broken ribs and her face was probably unrecognizable after falling and fighting guards to try and get free. She sensed someone’s presence in the room. She was trained to always know her surroundings and her advantage points but before she had a chance to get ready to fight He said her name “Hello Seraphine It took you long enough.” She finally opened her eyes and turned her head to the other side of the room it was Tamlin 

…….

Rhys’ demeanor was tense his face was a mix between worry and anger he finally spoke in a cold voice “ The stone of Temnota was stolen from the prison “ everyone seemed to tense even azriel himself who rarely displayed emotions, the rest of the inner circle was now in the office all of them waiting to make their next move “what is the stone of temnota.” Feyre inquired confused was an understatement 

Rhys stated “It is part of a magical staff named The great staff of Cruor , the staff was made by a death god named Cruor , he named it after himself because he believed that everyone should bow down to him , the staff can break any spell or ward , it was designed to be able to wipe out armies and enter even the most heavily guarded minds if used correctly, long ago the first high lords decided to separate the staff into parts they’re were seven gems on the staff which led to one gem being given to each court together the gems form a a stone the size of someone’s palm , the Woden staff was burnt and the Ashes were buried in some island of the cost of the human land and a ward was put their so only the high lords could return if needed , their is a theory that a new staff can be made and it might become even more powerful .” Feyre stared at Rhys stunned by this. We all thought the fighting was over but apparently it was not “ So we can get it back we’re only missing one it shouldn’t be too much trouble.” Feyre spoke in a quaint voice . Rhysand shook his head “ All of the gems have been stolen every single one except for the gem of divinity at the spring court.” No one had heard from tamlin or his pathetic excuse of a court he crumbled and never rebuilt himself or his court no one dared to go looking for trouble they weren’t scared of him they just didn’t want to waste their time on him .

Azriel spoke for the first time since he entered the riverside mansion, his voice deep and soothing “ How did someone manage to break into every court in the middle of the night and steal from us without triggering any alarms ?” It didn’t make any sense and why was the spring court left untouched was tamlin behind this he thought to himself. 

“ Azriel and Cassian go to the spring court and find tamlin and see what he’s been up to , Mor send word to the high lords that they are invited to meet here at the night court we have much to discuss , nesta and amren see if you can find more information on how to fix the staff they probably now that the gems were stolen by now .” Everyone moved quickly focusing on the task at hand , they didn’t know who they wher up against


	2. Should you apologize

“It’s been a long time, Seraphine.” Tamlin spoke now sitting beside her on the spacious yet comfortable bed she was on .

“Well I wasn’t the one who stopped visiting.” Seraphine spoke mentally trying to figure out why she was here , at least it’s better than the cold mountains or forest 

“I didn’t know you missed me so much.” Seraphine didn’t speak again 

“ Why did you ask for help , why did you ask me for help?” 

The truth was that she didn’t. When she was lying down on the wet grass ,blood splattered on her face , rain pouring so hard she thought the sky would fall she begged for help ,screaming in her mind for someone to help her . She didn’t know she could still communicate with Tamlin through her mind. 

“ I didn’t but I think you could use mine what the hell happened to you.” Seraphine spoke in a harsh but concerned voice.

Tamlin got up looking out the window, he thought to himself what had he become. His court was a wasteland no one in sight if anyone lived here they never came near his broken home . He didn’t want to say that he had been a foolish idiot who thought someone was In love with him and then again he had no one . 

“ Tamlin what happened last I heard you had the whole court at your feet.” He wouldn’t answer , she got on her feet walking closer to him until she had a hand on his shoulder then she held his head in between her hands her nail dirty from clawing her way out of danger ,Seraphine didn’t want to play games so she simply cracked into his mind and then she had her answers .   
She saw flashes of what happened to him being stuck under the mountain, losing the women he thought he was in love with and destroying his court along with himself.

He pinned Seraphine against the wall roaring in her face he was furious, she had infiltrated his mind which wasn’t difficult aside from wasting away he left himself unprotected but Seraphine always excelled in controlling people even without using her powers, she loved getting revenge watching others beg at her feet   
She used her magic making Tamlin fall to the ground.

“You don’t get to be angry with me have you seen what’s become of you , your nobody no one cares about you.” She realized just how harsh her words were not that they weren’t true but they came out wrong.   
“You're going to stop acting like you're useless to contrary belief you’re not , you will get your court sorted out or you will never see me again.” She paused for a minute her face a couple inches away from his   
“ If you don’t accept my help , no one else will help you, they'll just kill you and I’m surprised they haven’t.”  
“Fine.” Tamlin spoke in a lower voice clenching his jaw, he walked out of the room closing the door .Seraphine smirked before she slowly laid down on the bed her body still in grave pain but it was not the worst she would survive,shed heal properly by the end of the week.

………

Azriel was lacing up his leather boats, the sun was going down. Cassian and him were getting ready to go the the spring court they decided it was best they wait till nightfall so they wouldn't get caught , Rhys wanted them to march in there and torture Tamlin but after calming him down they decided this was the best option.

They were now perching on some nearby tree close to the estate but distant enough so they would go unnoticed ,Azriel used his shadows to make Cassian and him completely concealed from anyone walking by even though no one dared to come close to the poorly kept estate.

The tree was directly placed behind the window , they saw Tamlin sit down with a plate of food but then Tamlin started speaking to someone and as far as they were concerned even Lucien was not talking to Tamlin, everyone had abandoned Tamlin and the few people who live in the spring court were stuck here because there was no where else for them to go. Azriel sent his shadows to investigate and then he and Cassian started listening to Tamlins conversation. Cassian turned to Azriel “ Is that -'' before he could even finish his sentence Azriel responded with a nod of his head. Whoever the person was she was female. She started speaking in a feminine but raspy voice almost soothing .

……….

Tamlin started speaking “So what do you want me to do apologies?” Seraphine chuckled and finally took her place at the table , she sat opposite to him with a heaping of potatoes and meat that Tamlin hunted himself , no she made him hunt because she wasn't going to just eat those disgustingly bland potatoes, she was already doing better she could move faster now, she got some much needed rest and then grabbed the last bit of ointment Tamlin had and rubbed it over her stomach . Seraphine finished chewing a piece of her food and started, “ Why would you apologies ”Tamlin looked at her from across the room he was about to speak but she started talking instead.

“Oh don't get me wrong what you did was bad really bad but do you think you are the only person here who has done something terrible , no your not , almost everyone here has killed innocents they try to justify it by saying it was for a good cause but nonetheless they killed people for no good reason and some of us enjoy it , killing.” She paused taking a sip of wine, she enjoyed it, killing gave her a sense of power and that was all she needed.

“People have done worse things than what you have done and everyone else was excused for their behaviour , so do you think you need to apologize? ” she tilted her head to the right.

“ I think you need to get off your ass and finally step out into society again before it's too late.” she said calmly, looking him directly in the eyes.

“ When do we start ? ” Tamlin asked he was sick of living this way and Seraphine would make a good partner and she might be his only friend he had left.

“ First get some staff for the house, be polite and listen to me .”  
……….  
Cassian and Azriel mouth hung open as they faced each other , they had too many questions , too many thoughts going through their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short, they will get longer over time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfics so I would appreciate any tips or constructive criticism


End file.
